


1 time that a thing that happened often happened

by magique



Series: abandoned bbys [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magique/pseuds/magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you break the freak’s heart,” Donovan says once, while he’s standing alone in the middle of a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 time that a thing that happened often happened

**Author's Note:**

> "5 times john had to say 'we're not dating' to someone". FIVE TIMES. _FIVE_. ha.

“If you break the freak’s heart,” Donovan says once, while he’s standing alone in the middle of a crime scene (Sherlock’s ditched him to follow a lead _again_ ), trying to decide which direction he should head in for a cab home; “You should know that if you break his heart, I won’t be held accountable for what I do to you.”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” asks John, reasonably, he thinks, since Donovan fucking hates Sherlock, but she rolls her eyes and scowls.

“Look, it’s not _you_ who’ll have to cope with him after, is all I’m saying.” 

John blinks. “Right,” he says, and then: “Except we’re not dating.” 

“Right,” Donovan echoes, plainly disbelieving. “Just remember what I said.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm whatevermortal on [tumblr](http://whatevermortal.tumblr.com/) & also [dreamwidth](http://whatevermortal.dreamwidth.org/) and i _always_ want new fandom buddies on both yo


End file.
